


To Bear Myself to You

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Soft something for a new OTP
Relationships: One/Seven | Blaine (6 Underground)
Kudos: 13





	To Bear Myself to You

**Author's Note:**

> I should make it abundantly clear that I ship Blaine and Billy so hard it hurts, but this ship is practically begging me to write it. Also note, this is mostly self-indulgent, so. 
> 
> Notes: Sometime after the movie I guess
> 
> Warnings: Mention of sex, mention of fake death

**To Bare Myself to You**

“I have a kid,” One says quietly. He’s laying on Seven’s chest, all post-coital bliss. The sweat on his body is almost dry, that’s how long they’ve been laying here. He likes it, the warmth and softness of Seven’s skin, the smell of him. He wants to lick and nibble at the skin again, but holds himself. He’s said something—bared himself—and now he’s waiting on a response. He wants to do it as a distraction so Seven doesn’t have to respond, but again, holds himself. Because he needs to know what Seven will do, will say, now he’s said this.

Seven is silent for a long moment. One isn’t sure what the other man is doing—processing, maybe—but it’s taking too long and One is panicking, just a little bit. Seven is too silent, he’s even stopped running his fingers through One’s hair and it’s a little stressful.

“Yeah?” Seven says eventually, slow and careful and not pushing. His fingers return to their slow, leisurely stroking and it relaxes One just a smidge.

“Yes. He’s three.”

“Gotten past the terrible twos, that’s a good thing,” a pause then, “no, they don’t stop being terrible till they’re like nine.”

One smiles so wide he feels the burn at his cheeks just so.

“Yeah,” he says, slowly, because he doesn’t know what else to say. He hadn’t thought of anything further than the confession.

“I love my nephew, but when he was in his toddler years, it was my bane. My sister loved bringing him over too, when I was home, and I’d always be waiting for something to break. Something always broke, always.”

One snorts but relaxes against Seven’s chest. A gentle hand runs through his hair and it sets a soft shiver down his spine. He likes this, being touched, all soft and gentle like this. Most of the time he has to be hard, is stuck in ways of growing up in care with little to no touch. It was hard to get used to before he died, even harder after, but he’s relearning, slowly. It’s a little scary, no a lot scary.

One turns and looks up at Seven, at the relaxed look he has, the soft smile and half-lidded eyes. He’s relaxed here, with One. He doesn’t mind now that One is so anal about most things. It makes him want to tell Seven— no, it makes him want to tell Blaine everything. And that scares him so much that sometimes he thinks about ending it, this thing between them. But that does something to his heart, makes him almost hyperventilate. He can’t give this up and that scares him more than anything else.

“What are you looking at?” Blaine asks with a smirk and a gentle eyebrow raise.

One smiles and twists himself, getting himself between Blaine’s legs. He kisses him, softly. Blaine makes a sound that shoot right to One’s cock and so he deepens the kiss, adds tongue and teeth and Blaine whines—a soft, appreciative noise that makes One grind against him.

I love you, he wants to say. He wants to say it so badly that his heart pounds against his chest. He looks at Blaine, who’s grinning up at him, all blissed out and relaxed, and he wants to say it.

But he’s scared of what it’ll mean, of what it’ll change. He loves his wife—ex-wife?—but he also loves this man. He’s never going to see Arianna ever again, not while there’s so much still to do in the world saving side of things, but he still loves her and he’s not sure if he’ll ever get over that. He’ll need to, eventually, naturally, because to her he’s dead, to her knowledge she’s a widow and she’ll never get to be with him again.

But Blaine is here, now. Blaine knows he’s alive, knows he’s real. Blaine is the one touching him, the one looking at him with that blissed out and peaceful look. This is what he has, and he wants to keep it for as long as he can because in their line of work anything could happen.

So he kisses Blaine again, putting every emotion he cannot speak aloud into it. And he’s so damn relieved when Blaine kisses him back with as much intensity, when he holds on to him and pulls him closer, arms and legs wrapping around him, and breathes his name against his lips.

_This is okay,_ One thinks as he slides into Blaine, as Blaine moans his name, _this is better than okay._


End file.
